One Hot Mess
by JessyBee
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, Sam saves her, but when she refuses to go home until he admits he is a wolf, their bond grows into a lasting friendship and a love that cannot be broken... or can it? What will happen when the Cullens come back and the town of Forks is unknowingly tossed into another new threat of danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, my name is Jess, and I thought of this little story idea during one of my college classes. I have never written a full length fanfiction before, so here is my first attempt. I hope that you all like my little Sam and Bella story. They are not the only characters though so be prepared for a seriously Hot Mess. Lol I'm not funny at all XD **

**First thing is first though I do believe, so I need to lay out a timeline of phasing and their ages, because I am doing things a bit differently than the lovely Stephanie Meyer who owns all of Twilight, did things. **

**So, yes, here is my timeline: **

**Sam: Is the first to phase. He is 20 years old. **

**Paul: Phases two months after Sam. He is also 20 years old. **

**Embry: Phases right after Paul. He is 18 years old. **

**Leah: Phases right after Embry. She is 19 years old. **

**Seth: Phases the same time as Leah. He is 16 years old. **

**Quil: Phases right after Leah and Seth. He is 18 years old. **

**Jared: Phases right after Quil. He is 18 years old. **

**Jacob: Phases right after Jared. He is 17 years old. **

**Brandon: Phases later… that's cause you don't know Brandon… because he is MIIINNNEEEE! Haha. He is 25 years old. **

**OTHER IMPORTANT CHARACTERS: **

**Jess: She is 18 years old. **

**Claire: She is 2 years old. **

**Bella: She is 18 years old. **

**Kim: She is 19 years old. **

**Angela: She is 17 years old. **

**Rachel: She is 21 years old. **

**Warnings: This story involves underage drinking, abuse, rape, yummy sex, some drugs, and violence. It's a hot mess. **

**NOW! LET'S GET ON WITH THIS STORAAAYYY! **

Bella's POV:

I can't believe this. I am sitting here on the water logged ground, mist spraying around me, making it difficult to see beyond the small circle of treeless wood that I have claimed as my own for the time being. Tears stream down my face and I ignore them, choosing instead to stare blankly ahead of me and into the fog.

All I can think is, he left me, he left me, he left me. Where do I go from here? What am I supposed to do now that the only person, aside from Charlie and Renee, that I have ever loved? Loved him, I most certainly did. I still do, even though he left me here.

I know that it has to be cold. It is mid-fall, but I just can't feel anything; only the slow and steady beat of my heart thumping again and again within my chest. My heart won't quit beating, at this point it was almost annoying. I don't want to die… I don't think so, I just don't quite know how to keep living. How does someone live with only half of their heart?

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, just staring out into the small circle of woods and fog, comparing it to my life now. That small circle is my whole world now; I have no intentions of leaving. Or at least I didn't, not until I heard the crumbling of leaves from behind me. Maybe it is just a squirrel, but maybe it is Victoria. Or just maybe I would have no idea what it is. I can barely make out a pair of eyes, and the shimmer of fur. What is this tall though? There is no way we have eight foot bears here.

The craziest thing about this humongous animal is that I am not at all afraid, this creature with brown and gold eyes is just looking at me with gentle care.

"Hello?" I called softly, my voice croaking from not being used. I suddenly am very very thirsty, like I have never had a drink of water before.

There was no response back, just more crunching of leaves as the beautiful eyes disappeared into the fog. I stood, my knees popping in protest. I tried my best to follow the creature, but I can't find him. I just keep walking and walking, not even entirely sure what I am looking for.

A log caught my foot and before I can process it, my body is rushing towards the ground and the impact is rough. I don't feel the need to get up. What is the point? I can't feel anything anyway, there is no reason to try to find something that as this moment I can't exactly recall is real or not, those eyes could be a vivid dream. Maybe I can catch those eyes if I sleep and dream once more. That's it! It had to have been a dream, and now I will see him again.

I close my own eyes and feel my body relax into a deep sleep just beginning to befall me when I am shaken by burning hands on my skin.

"Isabella? Miss Swan, wake up!" A gravel stroked voice calls to me, stirring me from my stupor.

"It's Bella." I grumbled, annoyed by the interference by this person from my dreams of brown and gold eyes.

"Ok, Bella it is. Come on, look at me." The man said. I decide that I might as well turn, there is no point in fighting with this stranger.

"Good, now, my name is Sam Uley, I have come searching for you, do you know how worried everyone is?" Who does this guy think he is? This man I have never met before is annoying me. I move to turn over again when burning hands grab at me once more, turning me back to face him.

"Hey! I am just helping you, we need to get you back." He said. I looked up so that I could look him in the eyes and less than politely tell him to take a hike. That's when I notice his eyes, deep brown with shimmering gold flecks in them. I am instantly mesmerized, I feel drawn towards him in a strange way. This man with the beautiful eyes, the eyes of the creature, just gives me a pensive look and then begins to pick me up.

"Put me down!" I flail as he throws me over one shoulder like I am a fresh kill after hunting. "I know you have a secret!" I continue, desperately trying to wiggle free.

"I know that you are a shapeshifter!" I yell fairly close to his ear. Immediately I regret the decision to say that aloud as now I am back to being butt on the ground.

"I can't believe you dropped me you jerk!" I said, standing and rubbing my sore bottom.

"Im sorry Isa… Bella… but you are absolutely insane." He shook his head crossing his arms. "I am not anything of the sort." he finished.

"Then how do you change into an eight foot tall animal!" I question, still a little louder than necessary.

"Why would you possibly think that I am an eight foot tall animal. Much less do eight foot tall animals exist in Washington?" He threw back at me, his gaze suddenly cold.

"Yes! Well.. no. But I know you are! I saw your eyes! I know it was you!" I exclaimed, starting to wonder if I really am insane. How could there possibly be an eight foot creature in Washington… he's right. The Quileute Jake told me must be getting stuck in my subconscious and it is just affecting my… wait! The Quileute legends! That's it! Sam is a wolf!

"You're a wolf." I say with confidence and determination. I will get to the bottom of this mess.

"Bella. How could you possibly know that?" He asked, bewilderment prominent on his handsome features.

"I've heard the legends before, I saw your eyes… and not to mention here you are, practically naked in the middle of fall." I claimed, just noticing the masculine body in front of me, that was mostly on display as he was only wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts.

"You.. I.. I can't believe you figured this out. Shit. What should I say to the elders?" He stuttered, still fairly woahed by my proclamation. His massive hands were digging through his black, silky hair.

"Do they have to know that I know?" I asked, "I mean, I am good at keeping secrets, I wouldn't tell anyone." I say.

Sam turns toward me once more as he speaks to me, his eyes are like spears, piercing me into silence.

"You better not say one word to anyone."

With that I was once more thrown over his shoulder until we had finally made it back to mine and Charlie's house. Charlie was nearly freaking out, barking out orders to everyone until he caught sight of Sam and I peeping through the trees of the forest. Then he was silent, standing stock still for a moment until he rushed towards us.

**Alright, so chapters will get a bit longer as we go on. This one was a pretty generic "Sam finds Bella in the woods" bit, however it will definitely be directed away from overdone topics. Hopefully you all at least enjoyed this chapter as much, if not more than I did. Happy reading! I hope to see a review from you, so feel free to leave one :) **

**Bye Y'all :) **


	2. God Of Wine

******I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my little story, it seemed to have a very good response so hopefully that will be the pattern for the rest of this. I do warn you this will be a very long story, in a good way. It is going to pack with great things, and not so great things. So now here is chapter 2! **

******Warning: In this story there will be underage drinking, some drug use, yummy wolf lovin', rape, abuse, and possibly other things I can't think to warn you of. Basically it is M rated for a reason. **

Sam's POV

Last night was a strange night, to say the least. I had already been in my wolf form, lumbering around uselessly and confused when I had been called upon by Billy Black to search for Isabella Swan, who accompanies vampires, and had gone missing.

I have known that I am a wolf protector of the tribe for awhile now, about a month and a half, I'd say. That doesn't mean I didn't still feel useless and confused. Why had no one else phased yet? I am not supposed to be the only one, hell, Jacob Black is supposed to be the alpha of an entire pack, where is Jacob Black in all of this? Where is this pack the Elders told me of?

I am supposed to protect my tribe by saving them from vampires, yet the only bloodless monsters around are the Cullens, who I am not allowed to touch. Even if I could, what good would it do? There is only one of me, wolves hunt as a pack, I am useless without any brothers.

Anyway, so I was circling around the reservation slowly looking around trying to find some purpose of my life being destroyed, losing the love of my life, and giving up my future, I was ordered to search for the missing Isabella Swan.

I had been searching for awhile when I came across the most enticing scent I have ever smelled. It smelled like clean linens with a bit of something extra… maybe raspberries? That's when I found her, sitting still and staring at nothing, she was pale, well paler than normal even, and hollow.

My attention was so focused on her that I accidently stepped on a twig, as the sound startled her and she began to spin around to face me, I wasn't sure I wanted to look at her, I was fearful that I would imprint. I guess that I can clarify that I was nervous, not necessarily scared. Imprinting is a beautiful thing, and maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone, but imprinting would mean that I would have to give up my Leah forever.

I was made to leave her after being with her for three beautiful years, but when I came back from changing, one look in the eye, and I knew that she was not meant to be mine, and I was not hers. The Elders told me that it was originally thought to be a rare occurrence, but they realized, that over time, every wolf would imprint. The fates would make sure that every wolf would meet their other half.

Isabella turned to fully face me. She seemed surprised, but not afraid. Finally the girl looked me in the eyes and relief and a bit of sadness flowed through me. The imprint did not happen, although, I did feel a pull to her, just not in the same way that an imprint would feel.

"Hello?" Came the most beautiful, raspy voice called out to me, and I knew that I couldn't hide from her, I just hoped that she would mistake me as a bear, or a normal, non-spiritual wolf.

I took steps backward until I was back into the dense forest hoping to get away and wait it out until I could come back as a human in an inconspicuous way. It hadn't really worked. She found out my secret! This girl, this Isa...this Bella, she had figured out the most well kept secret of the Quileute tribe, without any real clue.

I took her back to Chief Swan, who was more than a little bit happy and shocked to see her. I guess some part of him thought that they just wouldn't find her. I have to admit, knowing who this girl made company with, I hadn't been all that optimistic either, not that the Chief knew about the blood sucking monsters his daughter hung around.

Chief Swan had run towards us, making sure that his only child was safe and well taken care of. He pulled her inside, thanking me, but also taking her away from me. I don't know why it killed me so much to let her go away from me and out of my sight, I hadn't imprint, I know that I didn't, but that didn't change the fact that I felt incredibly connected to her.

So now here I am laying in bed pondering the pull I feel towards the slip of a girl named Bella Swan. I'm sick of being alone all of the time, it's going to be nice to have someone else know even if it isn't exactly the same as having a brother in my pack.

I know that I need to tell the Elders about Bella knowing my secret, even though she promised not to tell anyone, if they some how found out other than through me, I'd be in even more serious shit with them than I will already be in.

Suddenly, the shrill call of my alarm that was meant to wake me up rang in my ear, letting me know it is time get up and get ready for my day. Luckily, my day is going to be spent working on Sue Clearwater's front porch, and I remember hearing Chief Swan grumbling about making Bella go with him. No matter the cause for the draw towards her, I definitely feel it, so it will be a relief to see her.

I turn the knob in the bath to start the shower, turning it so that the water is as hot as it gets. I feel the defeat as once again, I get in and the water still feels cool. Since I first phased I have not had a truly hot shower, no matter how desperately I've needed one. This is just one of the small reasons I resent being a legendary Quileute protector. There are plenty of things to hate about this life curse. Gift, my ass.

I step out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off my body and shake the water out of my hair like the damn animal that I am. I look in the mirror, seeing me, but not recognizing the man in the mirror. There are perks to being a wolf, I have a ripped physique, not that I can really use it, I wouldn't dare let myself get close to any woman, for fear that I will imprint. That is why I had to leave Leah, the only woman that I have ever loved. I get dressed quickly in just a black T-shirt and a pair of cut-off shorts, some part of me wondering what Bella will think.

It turns out that Bella will not have much to say what-so-ever about my clothing, as she has nothing to say about anything. The entire day I was there she sat on the porch swing, staring out into the forest. I tried to begin a conversation with her a couple of times, but she never responded. Is it possible that she just can't hear me?

It is probably for the best though, since I can hear Leah inside. I don't need her knowing that there is a part of me that is interested in another woman. Even if I am not still with Leah, I spent three amazing years with her, and my love for her is not likely to go away anytime soon, just as I am aware that her's for me has not left.

As I finished up hammering the last nail in, and as the sun began to go down, I tried once more to talk to Bella Swan.

"Hey, I'm getting ready to head out, I am hungry though, so would you maybe want to go grab something at the diner with me?" I asked, not really expecting a response.

"You just pulled me out of the woods last night because I am totally heart broken over E… Him. Are you seriously asking me out right now?" She asked, her voice sounding dead, but her cheeks flushed, giving away that she still has some life in her.

"Woah! No! I was just asking if you wanted to hang out. I'll make sure I don't do that again." I said, actually kind of annoyed that this slip of a girl thought that I was asking her out… no matter how beautiful...or intriguing she may be.

"Oh.. um… sorry Sam." She apologized in a whisper.

"It's fine. So, do you wanna go?" I asked once more. Just as she was about to answer the door opened and the Chief poked his head out.

"Are you still just sitting there Bella? Please, go out, move, do something!" He told her, exasperated.

"Sir, I was just asking if she wanted to grab a bite to eat at the diner with me." I said, looking the man in the eyes, trying to convey in some way that this was not a date.

"Oh. See! Perfect! Bella, go to dinner with Sam, have fun!" He demanded her before adding, "Oh, and Sam, call me Charlie. Billy has told me some of the wonderful things for tribe that you do. I figure a man of your standing is an equal of mine." Charlie had a glint in his eye as he spoke, and it made me wonder if it was possible that both father and daughter knew my tribe's secret.

"Alright, Charlie it is Sir." I acknowledged as I packed my bag and stood to leave, Bella getting out of the porch swing to follow me after a stare down with Charlie.

"Oh and Charlie, Sir, please, can we leave this between us? I don't need Leah to get the wrong idea?" I asked in hopes that Leah would never have to know.

"Sure thing." Charlie mumbled as he went back into the house.

******Alright… so what do you think so far? I really enjoyed the review and I hope to see more! This chapter got a bit difficult to write. I am Beta-less so I apologize for any mistakes that may happen in my writing, sometimes I just type too fast for my fingers to actually keep up with XD I have a lot planned for this story and I am really excited to get things going here now. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Motorcycle Driveby

**Alright, so thank you to everyone who read and thank you especially to those of you who reviewed I really appreciated it! We left off with Bells and Sam heading off to the diner, right? So let us see what happens to our favorite characters :) **

Sam's POV

Bella and I hopped into my Chevy pick up truck, which it seems she and I have the same taste in cars, though hers is still exponentially older than mine, and are on our way to the diner. The ride so far has been quiet. I wish that it could be one of those times where it is just a peaceful silence, but it isn't. I can tell that her mind is everywhere but in the cab of my truck. I can't say that I am much different though.

Ever since I became a wolf I have been a lot more thoughtful of just about everything… I guess that kind of happens when you are alone. My thoughts now were interrupted by her sweet voice.

"Why did you ask me to come to the diner with you?" She asked. Honestly, I don't think that I can really tell her why I invited her, I don't think that I know. Sure there is the draw to see her, but just seeing her on the porch was enough to satisfy that. I was some what interested in the girl, but I am never going to let myself be interested in dating her, or anyone else for that matter. So why did I invite her?

"You make me feel less alone." I settled on telling her. It was true. I am not sure that it is the only reason I asked her to tag along, but I do know that it has to be a major reason. She really does make me feel less alone, whether it only has to do with her knowing my secret or if it has more to do with the pull I feel towards her.

"oh...ok." She replied softly.

"Yeah." I answered back as I pulled into a parking spot at the diner. I got out of the driver's seat and walked around, trying to be a gentleman and help her out of the passenger side, but by time I made it over there she was already out, staring at the diner with her dead eyes.

A pretty girl with dark skin and brown eyes asked if we wanted a booth or a table, Bella said that she wanted a booth, so that is where the girl took us to sit. I pick up my menu, even though I already know what I want. Pretty much everything. This is just another of the "perks" of being a shapeshifter, I eat, a lot, constantly. I haven't eaten since this morning though, so I want all of the food.

Our waitress comes back to our table and asks us if we are ready to order. We tell her yes and both of us place our orders. Mine in particular gets a couple of wide stares from the ladies next to me, but I ignore it, it happens all of the time.

"Wow… how are you going to eat all of that?" Bella asks me as the waitress left to place our orders to be cooked, completely bewildered by all of the food I plan on eating.

"Just a side effect of my...job. I eat like crazy because I have a rapid metabolism." I tell her, trying to get across that we can't really talk about things too much here where there were so many people around.

"Hm. Ok." She says before adding, "Would you want to take this food to go, and find somewhere that we can talk?" I thought about it for a moment, it would be really amazing to be able to talk to someone about all of this stuff. I mean, I know that I can talk to any of the Elders, but they are always just so convinced that I am a tribal hero and that this is such an honor, that there cannot possibly be a bad side to all of this.

"Sure, let's do that." I replied. Standing and calling the waitress to get her attention.

"What can I do ya' for Sir?" the waitress asked as she got closer to the table.

"Well, I think that we decided that we would like our food to go, is that ok? Or would that cause too much trouble?" I asked, I really didn't want to cause the staff anymore than I had to with my order.

"Not a problem at all Darlin'." She told me, walking away to tell the cooks to put the food in to-go boxes for us.

"See now we will be able to talk about things" She told me, I am kind of nervous to be telling her all of the ropes about being a spirit warrior, but at the same time I am excited to get it all off of my chest.

"You're right" I said just as our boxes were placed down on the table in front of us.

"Enjoy, you two!" the girl shouted from across the diner. I smiled at the girl as we gathered everything up and made our way out of the restaurant.

We find a park that we like and pull to the side, getting all of the food out and piling it onto the picnic table. My stomach is grumbling and I can't wait to tear into all of this food.

"So… you said that I make you feel less alone… why do you feel alone? Don't you have a pack, like in the legends?" she asked me. Bella always got right down to the problem doesn't she?

"Yeah. Exactly! According to the legends I am supposed to have a pack, but I don't. I am the Alpha of my own fucking pack. My pack of just me. It's ridiculous Bella! I can't tell anyone, I can't talk to anyone! Did you know that? I am not supposed to talk to anyone who is not a part of the pack or an Elder. They think I could randomly just explode into a wolf and hurt someone! Like Leah! I would never hurt Leah before but no because I am a wolf I might imprint, and if I do that then I would hurt her anyway and God… I'm so alone I can't fucking stand it!" I got out. I sound crazy… but I had to get it out. I did, and I feel amazing having told someone all of that.

"Woah… that's… intense." She said, seeming a bit blown away. I kind of feel bad about just laying it on her. Then she began to talk again, and I just felt my heart warm instead.

"Yeah, I mean, that really sucks that you don't have a pack. But what is Imprinting?" She asked me.

"It's when nothing means anything but that person for the wolf. He will be whatever she needs." Thats how the Elders explained it to me, but none of us have actually experienced it so who knows?

"So that's why you randomly left Leah Clearwater?" she asked innocently, not knowing how much that question kills me. I never wanted to leave Leah, but she doesn't know that. She isn't allowed to know, and she never will be.

"Yeah, I never wanted to leave Leah, I still love her. What would have happened though if we got married down the road and then BOOM! I imprint on someone with just one look and suddenly Leah doesn't mean to world to me anymore, what if it's someone else? What if we had kids?" I asked, feeling absolutely miserable.

"I didn't think of it that way… that would be terrible. I'm so sorry Sam." She said, sympathetic.

"It isn't your fault, anyway, it felt really good to get that all off of yy chest." I admitted.

"Well yeah, I mean, if you need to talk like that again, I'll listen, I'm pretty good at that." She told me, blushing a bit while tearing off the edge of her to-go box and writing down her phone number.

"I just might have to take you up on that" I said, standing up just before taking her number from her and throwing my trash away.

**Yay! Chappie three done! What do you all think? Things are moving forward a bit… they are starting to get to know eachother a bit… what is this pull they feel towards each other do you think? Hmm we shall see! Anyway…. hope that you all enjoyed reading :) **


End file.
